I Want
by Stormy Eaton
Summary: IMPROBABLE FLUFF! Aziraphale needs to tell Crowley something...sorta important..? CrowleyxAziraphale, most definitely. You no likey, you no read. Buggers.


I Want...

Stormy Eaton

Disclaimer: Crowley and Aziraphale are not mine, sadly. I'd like to borrow them, though, if Gneil and Pterry would be willing to share...Heh. Don't sue; you'd only win some yellow straws and dust bunnies that seem to collect in my bedroom...

NOTE: This is my first 'Good Omens' ficlet. Be nice.

* * *

"Have you ever wanted...to be totally Human?" Azirapahle asked from his curled position on the couch in the rather spacious back room of his bookshop. Crowley's gaze shifted from its spot on the coffee table to meet Aziraphale'se was sitting across from the Angel, on a particularly squishy pillow, situated on the floor.

"Well, sure. Why do you think I drive a car and all?" was his response, after wondering why Aziraphale would ask such a question; it wasn't like him.

"Okay. Well..._why_ do you want to be a Human?" The Angel was getting really into this, and the Demon was curious.

"Well, none of this damned ineffability to ponder about, for one. No boss. No competiton between opposing forcesIt might make Life boring, though. Humanity, that is. What about you? I'm assuming you've been thinking about it, too?"

"Yeah, I have. There are times when I sincerely wish to be Human...for many of the reasons you mentioned, but also a few others..." He didn't know how he was going to say what he was getting at.

"Yes?" Crowley prodded. This was getting interesting. Aziraphale shifted slightly and stared at his hands whilst taking a deep breath. Bearing his Soul was much difficult than he'd expected.

"I want to live a normal Life. I want to...get married, possibly. Certainly, I'd love to raise a family. I'm tired of thwarting. I want to settle down." Crowley noticed how Aziraphale skipped right over Love to Marriage, and secretly wondered what that was about. Instead of voicing his opinion on the matter, he said:

"You bring it up with the Big Man Upstairs? He's all-loving and whatnot. I'm sure He wants you to be happy. Granted, He probably won't make you Human...but he'll let you fall in Love. I don't think you can reproduce..."

"Yes, well..the Falling in Love Stage is over with...the issue it _who_ the Other Person Concerned is..." the Angel responded, dancing around the subject rather infuriatingly. Infuriating to Crowley, anyway, who was startin to get a strange feeling. Jealousy. He didn't want _his_ Angel to be in lov with anyone. He mentally reprimanded himself for ever falling for the daft Creature and grunted unattractively.

"You see..." began Aziraphale, "you see...I want to have children...with you...uhm..." He turned crimson. Had Crowley been sitting in a proper chai, he would've fallen out of it. He stared, open-mouthed and wide-eyed as Aziraphaleapologized unnecessarily.

"I'm sorry...I know, I should really think before I speak...I just...I had these feelings for quite a while and had...to...let...them...out..." He was quite on the verge of tears when Crowley said something particularly odd.

"I was jealous."

"Pardon?"

"I was jealous. I thought you had fallen in love with someone, and I was jealous. I mean, you _did_ fall in love with someone, but it was..."

"...you." the Angel whispered, looking intently at the highly attractive Demon before him. Crowley looked up at him him and smiled softly. And the he smiled fiendishly. Aziraphale's eyes widened, and he giggled as Crowley lunged across the table (actually stepping _on_ it one point) to smother the Holy Being with somewhat Unholy kisses.

_There can't be anything wrong with this,_ Aziraphale thought, _I'm totally and completely in love with him..._ And he was quite right. In fact, God was quite pleased with their union. It proved that darkness was _needed_ to balance out light. The two of them were two halves of a whole; Yin and Yang.

Aziraphale's mouth, Crowley observed (several times, in fact), was not only soft, but warm and comfortable. Purity, with only a little bit of tarnish, whereas Crowley was Sin - sexy, lustful Sin - with a touch of loving innocence. Yin and Yang, indeed.

After quite a bit of affectionate kissing and nibbling, the newfound lovers lay together on the couch, simply beaming.

"As for the kid you wanted," Crowley started, "...as for the kid...we can't actually _have_ one, I don't think... But, there's always the option of adopting..." Aziraphale gasped in glee; Crowley wanted the same thing, or, more likely, he wanted to please his dear, sweet Angel. Either way, said Angel squeaked and snuggled against Crowley.

"Thank you, my dear."

"No problem. But not for a while. I still need t to know you," he suggested slyly, a seductive smile playing a wicked game of cricket upon his face. "Oh. And just because we can't have kids, don't think that means we won't be oing bump in the night, you hear me..?"

Aziraphale giggled. Crowley _was_ still a Demon, after all. And he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I love you, Crowley."

"And I love you, Angel."

And he carried his Angel to the bedroom to be truly Demonic with him.

FIN

* * *

Yes. Well, please, tell me what you think. Flames will be laughed at. And possibly used against you. Beware. Muahahahahahahahaha!

Stormy


End file.
